2056 Greenleaf Olympics
Mottos: Paw in Paw (English Version), Pass im Pass (Vidtabian Version), Be inspired (English Version), Ästan inspiret (Vidtabian Version) Nations Participating: 72 Athletes Participating: 9000 Event'''s: 258 in 18 sports '''Opening Ceremony: 4 August Closing Ceremony: 20 August Officially opened by: Olympic Flame: Stadium: Riverstone Olympic Stadium (cap. 110,000) Overview The 2056 Greenleaf Olympics, officially known as the Games of the I Olympiad, is a international multi-sport event that is being held in Riverstone, ForestClan, from 4 to 20 August 2056, with the motto being Paw in Paw. 10,200 athletes will be competing, accompanied by 4,000 team officials from 201 countries. There will be over 150 medal events in 12 different sports. The medals introduced in these games will be Bronze for third place, Silver for second place, and Gold for first place. Bid Selection Process By the deadline of 16 June, 2048, six cities had put in bids to host the games: Vidtabia City (Vidtabia), Riverstone (ForestClan), Larkwood (RiverClan), Eaglerock (Tribe of Steep Cliffs), Pine Valley (The Woodlands), and Belleau (Poussiere). Throughout the bidding, Vidtabia City and Larkwood seemed like the favorites to win, based off of their country's strong sports culture and infrastructure developement, while Belleau was seen as the dark horse throughout the competition. However, some setbacks occurred during the bidding stages of the games. For Larkwood, they proposed dates that would be unfamiliar to Northern Hemisphere cats, as they would've had their games be from 24 November to 10 December. In Vidtabia, there were reported riots that happened in Vidtabia City's neighboring Semelåstö, which could have affected Vidtabia's promise of safety. All these events allowed for people to see that Riverstone would be a strong candidate as well. The voting occurred on 14 September, 2049, after 2 months of inspections of the host cities. Belleau was eliminated in the first round, followed by Larkwood, Pine Valley, and Eaglerock, which left only Vidtabia City and Riverstone left in the competition. The announcement that Riverstone won was broadcasted live on TV to the 80,000 cats waiting in downtown Riverstone, who then started a massive celebration that lasted almost 60 hours, and caused some looting and disturbances, which injured about 9 cats. Developments and Preparations Infrastructure The construction of a 110,000 seater Olympic stadium seemed like the toughest part of the bid. But due to hard work and long hours, the workers were able to complete it in just over a year. The stadium is in an oval shape, with one side of the stadium partly covered by an awning/roof, while the opposite side has no roof. It sits right near the mouth of wear the Stone River and the Sky Ocean meet, only about a quarter mile from the shores. The athletes village, capable of holding more than 11,000, sits on the north side of the stadium. Ticketing A little more than 7,000,000 tickets were made by the Riverstone Olympic Committee. About 4,000,000 were made for Foressians, while the other 3,000,000 were made for International visitors. Because of the high demand for the tickets, 3 things happened. The first thing was that almost all 7,000,000 tickets sold out within 24 hours. Second, the high web traffic towards the official ticket website. The thrid that happened was the highest traffic problems ForestClan had ever seen. Lines that stretched for miles blocked major streets and highways, causing the worst traffic congestion seen in the Nation's history, and causing an increase in Road Rage. On a specific day, March 12, 2055, there was a case of so much road rage, that a tom drove his transport through a crowded line. This incident actually killed 3 cats, and injured about 14 others. The driver was arrested, and all those who survived it were given free tickets. Torch Relay The idea of a Torch Relay was brought up at the initial meeting in 2047. Although most of the Human Torch relays were within the Host Country, the idea of a worldwide relay, first used by Athens in 2004, was implemented for the Riverstone 2056 games. The Torch used by Riverstone was carried by over 8000 cats, and reached 30 nations, at least two on every continent, and 56 cities. It started in WindClan, the birthplace of the new games, and ended in Riverstone, just in time for the Opening Ceremonies. Sports There will be 18 sports, and 55 different sub-disciplines to be contested over the course of the Olympics. Sport Name (human equivalent) Mossball (soccer/basketball) Netball (Volleyball) Field (Field events in Track and Field) Athletics (Track events in Track and Field/ Cross Country) Fighting (Wrestling) Aiming (Archery) Aquatics (Swim, Synchronize) Diving (Dive, Synchronized) Aquaball (Water polo) Animalia (Horse riding, Dog-riding) Climbing (Rockclimbing, Mountaneering, Tree-Climbing) Waveriding (Wakeboarding, Bodysurfing, Surfing) Tackleball (Rugby) Pawnit (Tennis) Lifting (Weightlifting) Ringball (Basketball) Sailing (canoeing incl.) Movaret (Martial Arts, Synchronized Martial Arts) Calendar The calendar was released on 1 January, 2055. It revealed 18 different sports to be contested over a 19 day period. Opening Ceremony The opening ceremony took place on 4 August, 2056 at 8:00 pm. It included almost 5000 performers, who rehearsed for a total of 5880 hours, or 251 days, to practice their segments. The ceremony included many things Foressian, such as Birds that formed shooting stars and a giant formation of said bird. Also, mega-sized floats of different prey, birds, and other types of animals, and even a giant, glowing statue of StarClan cats. :To see more information, see: Riverstone 2056 Opening Ceremony The Games Days 1-4 (2 August - 5 August) Aquaball Toms tournament: The tournament featured 16 nations, three from the five continents + the Host Nation: ForestClan, Brookland, The Pasture, Fjelland, Frostralia, Hawthornes, Tyskella, Koral Havs, Travore, Halohu'o, Vidtabia, LakeClan, Midway Islands, Isla Kona, Praia, and Ville de Sol. She-Cats tournament: The tournament featured 16 nations, three from the five continents + the Host Nation: ForestClan, Fionelba, Fjelland, ShadowClan, Frostralia, Verbodenie, Hawthornes, Luakono Islands, Koral Havs, Beirand, StreamClan, RiverClan, Flumia, Esperons, Isla Kona, and Vuurkriek. :For more information about the 2056 Olympic Aquaball tournament, see: Aquaball at the 2056 Greenleaf Olympiad. '''Mossball' Toms Tournament: The tournament featured 16 nations, three from the five continents + the Host Nation: ForestClan, Greenland, SkyClan, Tribe of Steep Cliffs, Alpinie, Hawthornes, Frysten, Tikosulera, Luakono Islands, Beirand, ThunderClan, Troughton, Glennmark, Cranteria, Mercean, and Rivalmare. She-Cats tournament: The tournament featured 16 nations, three from the five continents + the Host Nation: ForestClan, Falling Ashes, The Pasture, WindClan, Alpinie, Frostralia, Iceland, Solnedor, Ville de Sol, Vuurkriek, Koyanji, Ellyneka, Pineland, Luakono Islands, Travore, and Halohu'o. :For more information about the 2056 Olympic Aquaball tournament, see: Mossball at the 2056 Greenleaf Olympiad. '''Ringball' This tournament featured a group-play segement, which included 4 groups of 4. The first matches were between Toms and She-cats Groups A and C. Vidtabia, the most dominant Ringball force in the world, crushed their opponents on both the Toms and the She-cats side. Waveriding Waveriding consists of three disciplines: Wakeboarding, Body-surfing, an Surfing. On Days 1-4, Bodysurfing completed its qualifying rounds, while Wakeboarding finished one day of it. :Body-surfing had 8 nations competing in 3 days of qualifying, with the top 5 teams advancing to the finals which would be held on the 8th. At the end of the qualifying, the cats representing ForestClan, Midway Islands, RiverClan, LakeClan, and Halohu'o advanced, with Selvestra, RainClan, and Solnedor being knocked out. :Wakeboarding started competition on the 5th of August. Being so early in the competition, it is unknown which cat has the lead. However, after 1 day of qualifying rounds, Birch Frostwind of ThunderClan leads the judges scoring, followed by Tulip Hazelfeather of GorgeClan and Blaze Talonface of Koral Havs. Days 5-8 (6 August - 9 August) Days 9-12 (10 August - 13 August) Days 13-16 (14 August - 17 August) Days 17-19 (18 August - 20 August)